


Trying New Things

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie's never done this before.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Face-Sitting
> 
> short but sweet! This will be one of 31 short ficlets I have planned for Kinktober!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know about this.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Richie.”

Richie bites his lip, watching his boyfriend lay down on his back. Bill is smiling at him, beckoning him to come forward. He does, hesitantly, until his legs rest on either side of Bill’s head, his wet cunt mere inches away from Bills face. He lets out a shaky breath. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” he can feel Bill’s breath against his hot center. His legs began to tremble. “You’re trembling.”

Richie rolls his eyes at Bill’s smirk. Hands on his ass guide him forward, until he’s directly over the alpha’s mouth. A hot tongue licks at his opening, Richie arching his back at the pleasure. The tongue continues to lick and probe, while he begins to gently grind against the man below him. 

“Fuck,” Bill is sucking on his clit now, while fingers come up to thrust into his wet opening. His grinding becomes harder, gripping the headboard as he moves his hips against the fingers inside him. He’s so damn close, the delicious pressure building in his groin, he can already fill hot juices smearing his thighs and Bill’s face. 

The fingers are pulled out, hands now gripping his thighs, pulling him back and away. Richie is breathing heavy, hands still gripping the headboard. Looking down, he sees the alpha staring up at his, face red and wet from Richie’s juices. 

“You like that?” Richie looks at him dumbfounded.

“Well, duh! Why’d you stop?!” Bill chuckles. “Don’t laugh! I was close!”

“I know. You begin to tremble when you’re about to cum.”

“Then why did you…” he doesn’t get a chance to finish as hands guide him back, tongue back to licking at his cunt. 

His hands are gripping Bill’s now, intertwined as Richie’s head lulls back. He can feel his orgasm closing in, his legs trembling and his breath coming in pants. A hand leaves his own, thumb now rubbing at his clit. That does it, throwing his head back, Richie lets out a scream. Hot cum squirts out of his cunt, but Bill swallows it, making sure not to waste a drop. 

After the high of the orgasm fades, Richie falls to the side, dazed from the pleasure. He sees Bill wipe his mouth on the discarded shirt hanging off the bedpost, before moving to curl against Richie’s back. They lay in comfortable silence, until Bill finally speaks. 

“So, you think you’d be up for that again?”

“Oh hell yeah,” his reply is weak, Richie dozing off. “But if you ever stop in the middle of it again, i'll make you sleep on the couch.”

Bill only chuckles, slipping into a quiet and peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the Kinktober fics will feature Richie and Bill as a couple (because it's my favorite ship), but there will be some Richie/Eddie thrown in here when it gets to the threesome/moresome part of these stories.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
